Katherine Blanco
Name: Katherine Blanco Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Highschool Hobbies and Interests: Katherine's favorite interest is mechanics and it's to no surprise that the various students at Southridge come to Katherine whenever it's time to "pimp their ride". Appearance: Katherine is an extremely childish looking girl whose bright expression is almost always topped with the cherry that is a very large grin. Her perfectly white teeth due to an OCD habit of being completely clean at all times is topped with her consistent color coded clothes, sneakers, and bags. If something doesn't match Katherine pretty is under the compulsion to make it match by any means necessary, while her very nature makes her a very good looking girl that is gifted very much so in the physical department. Standing at 4'11" and with about C-cup breasts and shapely hips it's a surprise to most that Katherine doesn't involve herself with men at all; in fact some even suspect that she might be a lesbian, the true answer is a simple one: Katherine is far to innocent to really even think about a relationship with a guy. Biography: Katherine's birth was a quiet affair with her mother perfectly sedated, her father perfectly content holding his wife's hand, and the doctor perfectly yelling for hand towels and warm water. She was born in a quick labor and was sent home a few days later, where she showed all the greatness of a gifted child. At five Katherine was building complex cities out of decks of cards, at seven it was a fully functional robot out of old aluminum and at eight Katherine was sent to "Northridge Elementary: School for the Gifted", where she did exceptionally well as a very bright, but very eccentric student. Katherine of course was always with her eccentric and is pretty much a sufferer of several traits of OCPD (which gives her "perfectionism that interferes with task production", "Excessive devotion to work with the exclusion of leisure time", and having her moral code be completely impalpable). Katherine was sent to a public highschool on her own accord as she felt that the curriculum would be of low enough standard so that her studies wouldn't interfere enough with her main love in life: mechanics. And that's how Southridge got it's best auto shop mechanic, for nearly free of charge Katherine would soup cars up until they where in top condition and moving at maximum efficiency anyone who wanted a tune up came to Katherine and it wasn't a surprise that most guys immediately felt attracted to her; Katherine of course never paid attention to them and when they asked her to test out the backseat with them she would usually respond with a smile on her face that: "The backseat is perfectly upholstered, trust me.", completely naive of such issues. Of course the OCPD isn't Katherine's only problem, when she has a bad habit of talking out loud to herself and most of all is overwhelmed with Lupineslipaphobia (the condition of being scared of a pack of timber wolves chasing you on a freshly waxed floor while wearing a pair of socks). Advantages: She’s very pretty and very smart, so maybe that’ll help? Disadvantages: She’s definitely working with a few cards short of a full deck and while she is pretty, she isn’t necessarily willing to use that to her advantage. Physically unimposing with nothing underneath her muscle to help her out Katherine is for the most part: useless as the idea of killing someone is quite frankly: absurd even to her. Designated Number: Female Student No. 29 The above biography is as written by Bukowski. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Weed Whacker Conclusions: Wow, check out the sexpot that is G29! With OCPD, I don't see that G29 will last all that long in our humble little game. She'll be too obsessed with eliminating all of the weeds that she won't have any time to eliminate any students. Pity. Perhaps before she goes she'll give us and some lucky guy a show... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Allergic reaction to wasp sting Collected Weapons: Weed Whacker Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Katherine didn't even have time to think about the game, because as soon as she started she got stung by a huge hornet. She died from an allergic reaction before she could do anything of significance. Post-Game Evaluation: What can I really say about this one? Sometimes, Mother Nature herself decides to do ya in, I guess. Memorable Quotes: N/A Other/Trivia *Katherine was to be the third female character ever played by Bukowski (the first being season two's short-lived Caitlin Evans and the second being season three's football star Evelyn Richinson). However, Bukowski grew disinterested with the character almost immediately after her creation and decided to kill her using the infamous SOTF Bee (in-joke from the V1 handlers). *Katherine was the first SOTF character to be killed by an animal. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katherine, in chronological order. V3: *Ten Speed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katherine Blanco. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students